


A Sour Kiss

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Face Slapping, Femslash, Fighting, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori tries to start something with Andrea, and Andrea finishes it.</p><p>Content Warning: physical violence and misogynistic slurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sour Kiss

“You have some nerve.”

Lori's fury towards Andrea is too much to bear right now. Between telling Beth that it's alright to kill herself and how she talked to her in the kitchen, Lori could very well kill her. She's never been a woman given to so much rage, but right now Lori is bursting with it. That's why she stalked after her, calling after her despite Andrea pointedly ignoring her, until they were by the barn anyway.

“I don't see how it's any of your concern.” The blonde looks at her with such self-righteousness that it makes Lori snap. Andrea sure as hell wasn't expecting the hand that connects across her cheek. She looks at the brunette standing in front of her, her face a mask of fury.

“You...you...” 

“Bitch?” Andrea takes a step closer. Unlike Lori, she's used to brawling. She grew up never backing down from a challenge, even if the other person was bigger and meaner, and she isn't about to back down now. No when she knows she's right. “Cunt? C'mon, you wanna put your hands on me you better be able to back it up. If you wanna start something, you better be able to finish it, or I'm gonna finish it for you.” 

“Fuck you.” Lori snarls out the words and tries to turn away, but Andrea has her by the hair and shoves her against the side of the empty barn. 

“Swear to God, you lay a goddamn hand on me again I'll make you regret it.”

Lori swings at her stomach, but the blow that connects is weak. The blonde yanks her down to the ground by the hair, making her yelp and scratch wildly at the blonde's arms. Her nails sink into her skin, and she drags them down as hard as she can. Lori's eyes are watering now, so she can only hear the blonde's reaction, and feel the punch as it lands on her shoulder. 

“Goddamn bitch!” Andrea wrestles her onto her back, and straddles her chest, grabbing her wrists hard enough that there will probably be bruises. “Calm the fuck down.”

But Lori's unhinged now, her legs kicking out and making clumps of dirt and grass fly around them. She wants to cause some serious damage to the blonde, but can't find purchase to do so. 

“I said, calm the fuck down!” Andrea slams Lori's wrists against the ground with one hand, and slaps her hard with the other. The ground isn't hard enough to hurt, but the slap makes Lori stills herself. The pressure of Andrea on top of her is actually calming in a strange way. Her chest heaves with every breath, despite being compressed by the other woman's weight. She realizes something, and lets out a bitter laugh.

“What're you laughing at.” The blonde is still holding her still.

“It's just rich. This is the most action I've gotten in weeks.” She relaxes under the weight of the other woman. She won't get off of her otherwise. Better to get her to let her guard down, sneak in a blow, and run.

“What, your husband not fucking you enough? Maybe you should go back to your boyfriend.” 

“Jealous Andrea? Maybe you're just mad that Shane won't fuck you?” That dig makes her pissed off again, and she tries to buck off the blonde, but she hangs on, squeezing her thighs around Lori's torso.

“Been there, fucked that, was pretty disappointed.” 

“Well obviously you need to get laid again, otherwise you wouldn't be such a bitch.” 

The blonde smiles down at her, but the smile is anything but nice. “Is that an offer?”

That question is shocking enough that Lori goes completely still. “What the hell are you talking about.”

“It sounds like you're the one who needs to get fucked girlie. What's that you said, this is the most action I've gotten in weeks? You into this kind of kinky shit?”

Lori just glares at her, but she doesn't contradict her. Any protests at this point would be obvious lies. The thought had crossed her mind before, and the pain from the fight is a strange turn on. 

“Just say the word,” Andrea lets go of her wrists, holding her hands up in surrender, “and I'll fuck you the way you need to be fucked.”

“What makes you think you know what I need?” Lori grabs her own wrists, rubbing them to get the circulation going again. 

“I have a good eye for that kind of thing. You look like the kind of woman that likes it a little rough.”

“What if I am?” Things are definitely out of control now, moreso than when they were actually fighting. But the combination of frustration, anger, and adrenaline is a nasty cocktail that Lori is feeling pretty drunk on, and considering all the mistakes she's made, what's one more on the pile?

“Then you need someone who's gonna give you what you need. Let me guess, Rick is too gentle and Shane was too quick?”

Lori says nothing. She'd asked Rick in the past to give it to her rough, but he never went far enough for what she really wanted. The way Andrea had wrestled her to the ground was exactly how she'd wanted him to treat her, but was always too afraid to ask for out loud. It sounded so messed up, and she knew for a fact that he'd be horrified by that kind of request.

The blonde scoffs and gets up, still standing over Lori. “Well if you make up your damn mind, come up and see me sometime.”

“Wait.” Lori grabs hold of her legs through her jeans. “Dammit, yes.”

“Yes what?” Andrea looks at her with contempt, and that just makes her even more turned on. To be honest, she was turned on the moment she slapped the other woman. 

“Yes, you're right. You got me pegged ok?” 

“Then what do you wanna do about it?” Andrea crouches back down, her face above Lori's. The brunette studies her face, and wonders why she never noticed how handsome and strong the other woman's jawline is. 

“I want you to fuck me the way I need to get fucked.” Lori knows that this is wrong, that she should be faithful to Rick, but right now nothing matters. Not her family, not her promises, nothing. It's just her and this impossibly handsome woman who's offering her what she's wanted for so long, but never had. “If you can manage it.” She stares into the blonde's blue-green eyes defiantly, challenging her.

Andrea accepts the challenge. She grabs Lori's long brown hair by the root, and yanks her up into a hard kiss. Their teeth knock into each other until the blonde decides to bite down hard on Lori's bottom lip. The brunette cries out at the sharp pain, but doesn't fight against it. It feels too good to do that.

“You like that, huh? Fucking bitch.” The hand in Lori's hair yanks harder. 

“Do that again.” Lori wheezes out, rising up to her knees in front of the other woman.

Andrea yanks on her hair good and hard, and this time Lori moans. The jolts of pleasure that the pain sends through her make her forget that this is a terrible decision. 

“Rick doesn't do it like this for you, does he?” Andrea's other hand is unbuttoning Lori's jeans, and then shoves its way in. The sensation of the other woman's fingers against her cunt makes the brunette gasp.

“Damn. You really like this.” Her fingers move rough, not necessarily meaning to give pleasure, just feeling the wetness. “Getting slapped around makes you wet, don't it.”

Despite the hand in her hair holding on tight, Lori nods. Maybe it should be embarrassing, but she felt herself getting wet the moment she slapped Andrea. The blonde removes her fingers and shoves them into the other woman's mouth. Lori sucks on them, tasting cum and dirt. 

“Get 'em clean so I can fuck you.” Andrea's voice is low, practically growling out her orders, and that makes Lori want it all the more. So she keeps sucking on the blonde's fingers, bobbing her head as she keeps her lips wrapped around them. 

Andrea removes them as rough as she shoved them in, and pushes Lori onto all fours, letting go of her hair only so she can pull her jeans and underwear down. The humid afternoon air feels strange on her bare ass. It's foreign, and exciting. Andrea grabs onto her hair again and her fingers are brushing up against Lori's cunt. 

“Tell me you want this.” Her hand raises up and lands on Lori's ass, leaving a bright red mark and making the other woman cry out and squirm.

“Goddamn it.” Andrea brings down her hand again, and it hurts so beautifully that Lori doesn't want to answer the question. She just wants Andrea to bruise her, to make her ass go numb. She pushes back at the blonde, and she reads her perfectly. For the next few minutes, all that Lori feels and cares about is Andrea's hand hitting her ass cheeks. She's face down in the dirt now, and every time a blow lands she has to bite down on her own arm. Otherwise Lori knows she'd alert everyone on the farm as to what she's doing, and who's doing it to her. 

“Look at that. Your ass is nice and red now.” Andrea squeezes it hard, making the skin hurt like crazy. Now Lori can't wait anymore.

“Need you to fuck me.” Her mouth is still partially muffled with her arm. Rivulets of spit are dripping off of it and onto the grass.

“What's that? Didn't quite hear you.” The blonde leans in and sinks her teeth into the prone woman's backside.

Lori yelps out. “Fuck! I need you to fuck me.” 

“That's better.” Andrea's still nuzzling and licking at the spot she bit when she slides two fingers inside of Lori, angling them down so they can press against her G-spot. She presses her hand against the outside of Lori's cunt, and starts to move. She doesn't so much thrust her fingers in and out, but just moves them across the spot of ribbed flesh, her hand pressing forwards and back. Lori bucks against the pressure, moving her hips against Andrea's hand. 

“More.” The world is blurry around the edges for her now. This scenario, getting fucked from behind from a woman she honestly dislikes behind a barn that held not too long ago a multitude of walkers, is bizarre and makes no earthly sense. There is no reason why she should be letting this happen, or participating in it so enthusiastically. 

Andrea pulling on her hair again makes those kinds of logical thoughts dissipate, and replaces them with thoughts of how good it is to be fucked like this, how this is what she deserves, and how she wishes she could get it like this every day.

“Can you cum like this? Or do you need to rub your clit to cum?” The question almost sounds like concern, but the way Andrea hisses it out doesn't sound like it. 

“No, oh jesus fuck, I can cum like this. Need more.” Lori abandons even trying to prop herself up with her arms, instead letting herself lay face down on the dirt. There's a lingering smell of dead flesh in the air, but that registers only briefly in her mind. 

Andrea slips another finger inside of her, and that's perfect. The blonde holds her still by the hair and keeps fucking her as hard as she can manage. 

“Fucking slut.” She grunts out the words, sounding so gruff that it makes Lori want her even more. “You just love letting everyone at you, don't you.”

The brunette has no idea why, but the insults sounds bizarrely hot. Everything coming out of the other woman's mouth sounds that way. Andrea's voice is making her cunt twitch, and a small tremor releases within herself. 

“Is that all you got? C'mon, I know you can cum harder than that.” Andrea laughs at her, and keeps going as hard as she can. Lori is too shocked to say anything. She isn't used to someone trying to make her cum more than once. Even Rick, who she considers to be the most considerate lover she's ever been with, only manages to do it once, and leaves it at that. So when the second, much stronger orgasm hits her she has to bite down on her arm again to prevent herself from screaming. But Andrea doesn't stop. 

“I ain't stopping 'til you cry uncle. I can go like this for as long as I need to.” 

Lori groans, but doesn't stop her. She doesn't want to. She wants to see how many times Andrea can pull this off. The sound of the blonde's fingers moving inside of her sounds so wet it's pornographic.

By the time Andrea's fucked her into a third orgasm, Lori has to stop her.

“Please, fuck, no more.” Her voice sounds pathetic. The blonde lets her go, and she collapses into a ball on the dirt, her hands covering her cunt like it would help. She's sore, there's a throbbing ache in her pelvis, and her scalp still stings from where Andrea pulled at it. 

“Bet no one's done that for you before.” Lori looks up at Andrea, the arrogant tone in her voice making her angry. The blonde just stares her down and licks her juices off of the fingers that were inside of her. 

“Fuck you Andrea.” Lori wants to pull her pants up and cover up, but she's still shaky, and doing anything but laying still doesn't sound like a good idea.

“Whenever you want. Though you probably wouldn't be no good at it.” She wipes her hand on her jeans. “But maybe you'd be ok for giving head.”

Lori pulls her jeans back up, and considers getting up to slap her right in her mouth again. But Andrea is quicker. She grabs her by the front of her tank top, and pulls her into another kiss. Her mouth tastes sour, and Lori realizes that the sourness is herself. Andrea pushes her away as brusquely as she grabbed her, and heads back to the farm before the brunette can do anything. Lori lays down on her back. She needs to get back to the others, but she needs to rest. 

“God, I'm so selfish.” She murmurs to herself. Self-recrimination is useless now. Lori can wallow as much as she wants to, but what's done is done. Her mistake is hers alone to own.

She forces herself up, walking a little bowlegged back to the tents. There's a dull throb in her arm, and she looks down. A series of neat, clear, bite marks on her arm, a souvenir of what just happened. Lori doesn't know how she'll explain it to Rick, but she's sure she'll figure it out. She might not be able to explain it to herself though.


End file.
